Ben 10 jungle fury
by diamondholder
Summary: what happens when Ben and his cousin RJ started teaching the power rangers how to fight right as the evil Dai-shi is released thanks to the foolishness of one person. read and find out rated M for later chapters and the main pairing in this is going to be Ben X Lily what is it with me and Ben with yellow rangers. anyway secondary pairing will be Casey and Fran.
1. welcome to the jungle part 1

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my previous stories so far, I'm back with not just another new chapter but a whole new story. I have had this idea juggling itself around in my head for a while how would the plot of power rangers jungle fury be changed if Ben Tennyson were the cousin of RJ who owns the pizza joint jungle karma pizza.**

 **I'm going to be skipping the whole incident where Dai-shi or however you spell it gets released and replace it with how Ben eventually comes to ocean bluff to work at jungle karma pizza. If I got the city or town or whatever wrong where jungle karma pizza is located, please let me know in the comments or in a private message.**

 **Also, I am adding a new version of the Omnitrix that I am calling the advanced Omnitrix which will basically allow him to have the powers of the Ultimatrix to evolve his aliens into their ultimate versions. anyway, right now there is nothing else to add right now you should know the drill by now so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Ben's P.O.V

I was walking through ocean bluff looking for my cousin's pizzeria which I was very lost since I was not from the general area. Just as I was about to stop for a smoothie break at the local smoothie shop I ran into a girl who was walking in the opposite direction. She bumped into me and fell over as I was walking out of the smoothie joint and I held my hand out and said "Are you okay" and she said "Yeah I'm use to falling I'm such a klutz."

I said "uh anyway where were you heading in such a hurry" and she said "to jungle karma pizza" and I said "you know I was heading there as well. I'm not from around here so could you maybe show me the way" and she said "sure I go there almost every day for the best pizza in town." I said "thanks" and she said "no problem so if you don't mind me asking what's your name" and I said "Ben Tennyson and you."

She replied "my name if Fran" and then a look of realization appeared on her face and said "wait Ben Tennyson as the world-famous hero." I groaned and said "I guess a title follows you no matter where you go" and she said "so why did you leave your hometown." I replied "well in addition to wanting to visit my cousin RJ I needed to get away from all the fan girls in my hometown.

After a while it takes a major toll on life considering I had to keep the blinds in my room closed or about 20 of them would be spying on me." She said "well good thing ocean bluff is such a small town so the only people here who would know about you are people who actually did any research." I sighed and said "that's a relief" and she said "I know of some of your battles like against a creature that had a squid for a head and a mutant freak if you wouldn't mind would you tell me about some of the other battles you've had."

I said "maybe some other time I'll be in town for a while" and she said "okay" and after a few moments of walking in silence she said "well we're here" and I said "thanks for showing me where it is Fran." She said "no problem at all I'm always happy to help out a tourist" and then she leaned in closer and whispered "I won't tell anyone about your secret until you want people to know."

I smiled at her gratefully and she walked in and I followed shortly after her and I walked up to the upstairs of the building. I saw RJ reclining in the chair that he had for up here and I said "how you been doing cousin" and he turned around and got up and walked over and pulled me into a big bear hug. He said "how you been cousin" and I said "pretty busy with the whole defender of the universe thing going on."

After saying that I held up the wrist with the advanced Omnitrix on it and he said "let me guess an upgraded version of that gauntlet you had on your wrist that allowed you to evolve your creatures to an ultimate form." I said "close this is the advanced Omnitrix which basically now I can evolve my creatures into their ultimate forms without any strain on my body."

He said "that little grey dude is truly a genius" and I laughed internally thinking about Azmuth's reaction if he heard RJ call him that little grey dude. He said "so what brings you here" and I said "besides getting away from the fan girls I was exploring the world. Quite frankly it not that impressive unless you're in the populated areas" and he said "and you quest has brought you here."

I said "yeah" and he said "well how about this until the fan girls stop swarming your house asking about you from your parents how about you join me here and become the co-owner." I said "I'm not sure I don't know much about being an owner" and he said "ah what's there to know you just fill out some paperwork, make sure your employee's needs are met, and get paid.

I thought about that for a moment and said "sure what could happen" and he said "okay do you have any suggestions" and I said "do you have a smoothie machine here" and I said "yep added one after my last visit to Bellwood." Just as I was about to respond a sort of alarm went off in the room and I said "what's that alarm for."

He said "it seems the team of power rangers that I will be mentoring have arrived" and he headed toward the stairs and said "you coming or not" and I said "uh yeah." I saw that a group of three people were talking and bowing to an older customer and after a moment he said "Check please" and RJ walked over with me in tow and handed the older guy his check.

The said "have you seen a master" and RJ said "well I haven't seen a master around here yet but if you're supposed to meet him here then why don't you work here until he shows up." The shorter of the two guys said "no way we don't work when there's someone we're waiting for" and the girl of the group leaned in and said "look Theo we need money to afford stuff and I'm not spending another minute in these pajamas."

He must have a soft spot for her since he said "okay only until our master shows up and only if you have a manager job available something respectable." Just as RJ was about to respond we heard a scream from outside and the girls said "We should go check that out and the taller of the two guys said "I think I'll just stay here and gather my bearings."

The shorter one came back and grabbed him by the back of the robes or whatever and said "if you're going to be a part of this team then now is a good a time as any." They walked out the door and RJ said "well we should go after them don't you think" and I said "Yeah but why didn't you tell them straight out that you were their teacher basically."

He responded "to show them not to judge a book by its cover" and I said "well let's get the lead out then" and we ran out of the restaurant and into an alleyway." He said "why are we here" and I said "Because I think we should arrive in style" and I threw down a box and out of it came the timecycles (not really sure what to call them).

He said "that is so cool" and I said "you pretty much have first pick of technology when you work for the plumbers for a while" and he said "it would seem so." I climbed into the green one while RJ took the orange one and we then shot out of the alleyway almost hitting a few people. I looked back and saw that they were flipping us off."

Just as we got there I saw that the three rangers were laying on the ground with a green bug looking thing was standing over them. I turned on the communicator in the timecycles and said "okay RJ you take the minions I'll take the big bad." He said "okay" and we drove in between the rangers and the big bad and we both exited and RJ said to the minions "wow you guys hold on" and he performed some martial arts stuff that Gwen would be interested in.

I turned toward the apparent boss and said "so who or what are you supposed to be" and it responded "not that it matters since soon you will be dead but I am supposed to be an insect." I said "good to know" and I activated the advanced Omnitrix and scrolled through a few holograms until I found the one I was wanting.

Casey's P.O.V

We were getting beat pretty bad against this bug since after a few moments he had us on the ground and suddenly an orange and green bike appeared out of nowhere. In the orange one was the owner of the pizza place we were just at and in the green one was the one who was right beside him. The owner turned to the minions that we were unable to defeat before the main guy appeared and said "wow you guys hold on" and used kiai which defeated them pretty effortlessly.

The one who was beside the owner turned to the guy who defeated us and said "so what are you supposed to be." He said "not that it matters since soon you will be dead but I'm supposed to be an insect." He then said "good to know and pushed a button on his watch and a faceplate looking thing came up and showed a hologram."

After switching between a few of them he pushed down on the faceplate and after a green flash in his place was an orange tiger standing on its hind legs with sharp claws coming off his wrists and ending just after the end of his fists. He shouted "let me tell you something you big bug man Rath is gonna beat you within an inch of your life and then Rath'll hang you up by your entrails."

He charged forward and with one swipe of the claws he sent the insect flying backward onto his back and shortly after he got up he started running away in his original form. The tiger then turned toward us and said "man that guy was no fun guess he took my threat seriously" and he pushed down on the symbol on his chest and reverted back to his human form.

We all walked up to him and before I could say anything Theo being the critical one in our group said "who are you and where do you come from." He said "the names Ben Tennyson and I come from Bellwood" and Theo lost his cool and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said "don't play games with me."

The owner of the pizza place came over and Theo said "and as for you why didn't you say you were our mentor" and he said "that was a lesson to not judge a book by its cover. Now if you would please release my cousin from your grip or you won't be getting that manager position." Theo then removed his hand from Ben and we all walked back to the pizza place.

 **Okay the first chapter done now for a few things I know that Ben even as Rath never gives such violent threats but I figured that it would be interesting and I don't own what I had Rath say. The credit goes to the YouTube channel teamfourstar who makes amazing content so as I say whenever I use one of the quotes please go and check out their channel.**

 **Another thing I know that I had Ben place down a cube which the timecycles came out of and the reasoning behind that is that the cube is actually a small pocket dimension created by Azmuth. Basically, how it works is he pushes in a number between 1 and 50 and each item in the pocket dimension corresponds with the number that he pushes in and it appeared usually in a puff of smoke.**

 **I know that minus the pocket dimension that the matches the description of capsules from Dragon ball Z which I don't own those either however how could would it be if I did. Also if anyone comes up with a better name for this i will consider it but there are no guarentees that i will pick your name. Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	2. welcome to the jungle part 2

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with the second chapter. In this chapter, it may seem a bit messy in some areas but other than that it's going to become something great. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado lets get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Ben's P.O.V

The same alarm had gone about an hour after we had gotten back to the pizzeria and the new rangers which had been given their morphers looked around for the cause of it. RJ said "that alarm will be your call to battle it goes off whenever there is an attack in the city" and the rangers headed out to fight them. As soon as we saw they left through the front door RJ turned to me and said "the bug will become a giant monster after they defeat it the first time.

That is where you come in I need you to follow them and fight the bug when that happens" and I said "you got it" and I activated the watch and selected the symbol of ghostfreak. When the light faded, I saw that I had in fact become Jetray and I thought to myself _"I thought Azmuth fixed that"_ and I opened the window and flew out of it.

I followed the rangers until they actually morphed and then I landed on the roof of a building and transformed back into my human form. I watched as Casey pretty much handled the first size of this bug but after he thought that he won the bug grew into at least as tall as Humungosaur. I then jumped off the building after activated the advanced Omnitrix and selected the Waybig hologram.

I pushed down on it and almost immediately I transformed into Humungosaur and when my feet hit the ground I said "not who I was going for but it will work" and then I turned the symbol a quarter of the way around and pushed down on it again. After I did that another flash of green light was going over me evolving Humungosaur to his ultimate form.

Just as the bug was about to attack I said "hey ugly why don't you pick on someone your own size" and he turned his attention to me. Before I had said that I activated my rocket launcher hands and said "catch" and shot missiles out of my hands at the bug. To my surprise, he sliced through them which not only destroyed the missiles but he was completely unharmed by the looks of it at least.

He then charged at me and I charged toward him I mean if missiles don't work charging always works but before could swing at him he knocked me onto my back. As I was about to get up an orangeish glow came out of nowhere and was fighting the Bug and then eventually knocked him at least 50 miles away where the bug disappeared.

I transformed back and followed the rangers to where they were going and what I saw surprised me at the very least. It was an old man with an orange glow around him like a spirit and they were showing respect to him so I was assuming that he was their master at some point. After he disappeared they headed back to the pizzeria with me decided to go get a smoothie from the smoothie joint I found when I first got into town.

On the way back to the pizzeria I saw someone who I was hoping wouldn't find me it was Vilgax but he only looking for me since his back was turned to me. I ditched in an alleyway near the smoothie joint and pulled out the equipment cube and pushed number 20 and placed it on the ground. After a moment, an ID mask popped out of there and was laying on a pad thing and I picked it up and placed it on.

After I had changed my appearance into a lookalike of Casey I walked out of the alleyway after grabbing the equipment cube and putting it in my pocket. Turns out turning into a lookalike of Casey was the wrong move considering Vilgax had turned my way and instantly grabbed me by the front of my shirt. He said "ah I recognize you now if you value your life then you will lead me to Tennyson" and I said "I don't know what you're talking about.

He said "don't you lie to me you insignificant spec I know that you're in cahoots with Ben Tennyson because I saw the galactic news channel that was tuned to earth. You see I saw him fighting a Giant bug man after you had defeated a smaller version of the same bug if you need more information he was a giant dinosaur."

I said "well actually I was an ultimate dinosaur" and I ripped off the ID mask and activated the watch and transformed into diamondhead. After shooting shards of taydenite into his face he dropped me to get them out and I shot more into his arms and legs causing him to go on a pain induced rampage. I then grabbed the cube from my belt that I had started wearing in all my alien forms and pushed number 1 on it and placed it down.

After a moment, a null void projector appeared and I picked it up and said "hey squid face I hope you enjoy your one-way trip to the null void" and I pulled the trigger. He tried grabbing onto the pavement to save himself but in a few seconds, he was pulled into the null void. After transforming back with the pad still one the ground I placed the null void projector and ID mask back onto it and they disappeared back into their assigned spots in the equipment cube.

After picking up the smoothie again which I had set it down after Vilgax had dropped me I then walked back to the pizzeria and headed upstairs. Just as I was at the top of the stairs something about hit me and I instinctively jumped over the railing that was at the top of the stairs and landed flawlessly on the other side.

It turns out the person who almost hit me with the weapon was lily the yellow ranger and when she saw me land she realized her mistake and said "sorry" with a slight blush on her face. I comically checked my body as if checking for injuries and after a minute of that I said "no harm done" and that elicited a small giggle out of her.

Just as we were about to continue this conversation the alarm went off again and RJ turned around on his recliner and said "Bug boy is back Ben this time you'll go it alone" and when the rangers started to protest he said "it's because you all haven't mastered your weapons to my satisfaction yet." Just as I was about to go down the stairs Theo the blue ranger said "don't get yourself killed" and I said "I've got more years of practice then you do junior."

I headed down the stairs and opened up a communication link between the wolf morpher which RJ was saving until the time called for it and the advanced Omnitrix. I said "so where's the attack" and he said "it's in the city center which if you keep heading the same direction you're going you will arrive at it in about 2 minutes.

After 2 minutes of running at my max speed I arrived and saw that the minions were attacking the civilians and the big boss was standing up above just observing. After catching my breath quickly I said "leave them alone they have done nothing to you" and the bug said "that is true but their fear give me power" and I said "so basically all they have to do is not fear you and you'll be defenseless."

He said "no I still have an amazing amount of power more than you could even achieve human" and I said "well then time to test out this function." I placed my wrists together and on the other one a model 100 percent copy of the advanced Omnitrix appeared on it.

I then crossed my wrists together and said "fourmongosaur" and I transformed into a cross between Humungosaur and fourarms with the body and head of Humungosaur and the color and arms of fourarms. I said "wow that actually worked" and the minions started hopping toward me and I said "is that your guys idea of charging I'll show you how it's done" and I charged forward punching my way through the minions in a matter of seconds.

The big boss jumped down and said "you may have defeated my minions easily but if I remember our last encounter correctly then you were losing before master moa came and helped you." I said "this form is stronger than the one you were defeating in fact I have another surprise for you" and I turned the dial a fourth of the way around and pushed down on it and started evolving.

After the evolving was complete I said "now let me introduce you two big bug man meet ultimate fourmongosaur ultimate fourmongosaur big bug man." He charged at me and when he tried to throw a punch I grabbed his hand and said "want to try again" and he foolishly did so. As I was holding both his hands I then used my other two arms to deliver a devastating two-fisted uppercut to his stomach knocking him back.

Just as I was about to advance I noticed the rangers coming from an alleyway probably as a shortcut and they put their sunglasses morphers on and did some martial arts poses and said "jungle beast, spirit unleashed. After they were done morphing Casey said "jungle fury red ranger", Theo said "jungle fury blue ranger", and Lily said "jungle fury yellow ranger."

After finishing their poses, they entered a pose that said that they were ready and they summoned their weapons and what surprised me the most was that the weapons combined into one major weapon that looked like a blaster. They shot the blaster at the big bug and after he healed enough to stand up he grew to the size that he had before.

I said "looks like it's round two for both of us you bigger bug" and I used Humungosaur's power to grow at least at big as the bug. While I was holding the bug off the rangers were doing something and suddenly a metal feeling hand grabbed onto my shoulder. I turned my head around and saw that it was a mega robot or a super zord of whatever they call it and I stepped away from the big bug and they took my place.

As it seemed the big bug was overpowering them I decided to jump in again and snuck up behind him and grabbed him from behind and held his arms behind him. I said "now rangers" and the reeling back their fist and I noticed that behind them was a red, yellow, and blue vortex. I had a feeling that this would hurt if it hit me so I let go just as they were throwing the punch and dived to the ground.

I looked up and saw the big bug exploding in a fiery display as if it were trying to make an extravagant exit. After I transformed back to my human form and switched the advanced Omnitrix back to one wrist and the rangers exited their robot and demorphed Casey said "I don't think I've even seen that form even when I was watching your exploits on TV on the news when I was a kid."

I said "that's because the device that I used is fairly new basically it lets me mix and match DNA of different aliens to become their fused form with the powers of both aliens that I fused. Lily said "if you don't mind me asking how did you fuse aliens when you still only have one watch" and I said "it's simple really all I have to do is touch my other wrist to the advanced Omnitrix and then after a moment I get a second gauntlet on my other wrist while the one you see now turns into a gauntlet."

Theo said "we should get going before anyone pieces together that we're the power rangers and their helper" and I was about to respond when Lily said with her eyes "get use to him being that way." We all walked back to the pizzeria and went upstairs to the living area. As the rangers were getting ready for their shifts at the actually business RJ pulled me aside and said in a whisper "would you mind training them to not rely solely on their combined weapon."

 **Cliffhanger I knew I didn't want to have a cliffhanger this early on in the series but this chapter is already long enough in my opinion at 4 pages. What will Ben's response be, will the rangers begin to warm up to him or will they hate him for how he trains them. Find out next time on Ben 10 jungle fury for now this is Diamondholder signing off.**

 **Oh, wait a second before I forget I am in need of some help I got the fusing idea from an episode of Ben 10 omniverse but fourmongosaur was the only one I remembered. I need you, the audience to send me your ideas for used aliens that Ben will use in this series however there are a few requirements.**

 **1 the name of the combined alien**

 **2 the two aliens fused together from the Omnitrix database**

 **3 the powers of this combined alien**

 **4 the basic look of this alien and an ultimate looking form for the fused alien.**

 **Now for real until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	3. kevin returns

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter, we're basically going to be covering the events of the jungle fury episode sigh of the tiger. Nothing else to add just yet you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Ben's P.O.V

I was currently standing in the center of the training area with the three rangers surrounding me waiting to attack. I activated the advance Omnitrix and selected the hologram of swampfire (for those who are a fan of the new version of swampfire from omniverse sorry I'm sticking with the original) and when the flash died down I said "come at me."

The all charged at me and I was holding them at bay with my seed attacks and control over the plants that sprouted from those seeds. I pushed the symbol on my chest and transformed into Rath just as they punched me in three different areas. I said "let me tell you something power rangers team jungle fury those punches barely even tickle Rath let me show you how to attack."

I popped my claws in and punched Casey and Lily away onto their backs and I dropped into a crouch and swiped Theo's legs out from under him causing him to land on his back. I transformed back as they were all getting up all of them with a little difficultly and Casey said "dude did you have to hit us so hard." I said "sorry Rath sometimes gets carried away" and Theo said "you're Rath so how could you get carried away without knowing that you do."

I said "it's not that simple whenever I turn into a different alien then my personality is changes a little bit so that I fight like the species that I change into." They seemed to understand that and RJ said "it seems that you all could use more training" and Theo said "I was a three-year student at the temple where the three of us are from I don't feel that I need more training.

The only reason I lost was because I didn't know what I was up against" and I said "remember always expect the unexpected." He glared at me just as the alarm went off and when me and RJ went to see who was attacking I felt the color drain from my face. I said "it's impossible I sent him to the null void when we were kids how did Kevin escape.

(for those of you wondering why I said that it's because this is a different universe where Kevin never escaped the null void and never got control of his powers.)

They said "let's go" and I said "no this is my fight it's an enemy you three know nothing about I'm going by myself." Theo stepped in front of the doorway and said "if you want to help this team then you can't go charging off by yourself unless RJ says to go by yourself." I turned to RJ and he said "I feel this will be a great training opportunity for the rangers" and I said "you can't be serious they could be killed by Kevin."

RJ said "Well then I guess they'll have to adapt fast if they want to stay alive" and I said "fine you guys can come along but don't get in the way of my attacks on him." We all ran out the doorway after going downstairs and I knew it was before opening but I saw Fran behind the counter." I said "uh Fran what exactly are you doing here we haven't even opened yet" and she said "oh RJ hired me" and I nodded in understanding.

We ran out the door and to the location where Kevin was rampaging and after about 5 minutes of running we got to where he was. I said "Kevin leave them alone they haven't done anything to you" and he said "not yet they just haven't had the chance to make fun of my yet" and he threw a fireball at one of the buildings.

I turned to the rangers who had morphed when I was telling Kevin to leave everyone alone and I told them "get the civilians out of here" and they nodded and I activated the watch. I said "you're business is with me" and I selected the hologram of what I thought was an alien I hadn't seen before an I pushed it down.

When nothing happened transformation wise the watch said "master control unlocked" and I said "sweet cannonbolt" and I transformed into cannonbolt. I said "if I remember correctly this was the alien that defeated you last time Kevin" and he said "that was because we were in a small space it won't happen again."

I rolled up and charged at him and it appeared he had learned a few tricks and gotten stronger since he was able to hold me back with one hand. He charged a punch with his diamondhead arm and punched me back hard enough to send me flying and land, making a crater in the ground. I then said "Brainstorm" and I transformed into him and said "according to my research you have gains more muscle mass then I remember so I neural shock should subdue you."

I opened up my brain shell but before I could shock him with lighting he shot a green bolt of electricity at my brain knocking me down for the count and transforming me back into my human form. He walked over to me and said "it seems that you have a new arsenal of aliens how about I get a new form as well" and he grabbed the advanced Omnitrix and his body changed into a completely new monstrous form.

He had a diamondhead arm like before only now it was shaped in the form of a brainstorm hand with chromastone fragments coming out of the shoulder, a swampfire arm with a lodestar shoulder coming out of it, two brainstorm legs under the swampfire arm, a spidermonkey arm under the diamondhead/brainstorm arm, most of a Jetray face with a little bit swampfire, a full Jetray/Humungosaur body, a Humungosaur foot and a Jetray foot with a Humungosaur tail, finally completing this form was the Big chill cloak around his shoulders.

I saw the rangers coming back to help me and I said "no get away from here" and Lily said "we can't do that you and RJ said it this is the best training opportunity for us." They all charged at him and while they were hitting him he turned to me and said "so you made some friends huh Tennyson too bad their about to die."

He then grabbed Theo around the throat with his diamondhead/brainstorm combo hand and threw him into a building which made a vaguely human shape hole in the wall of said building. He then turned to Casey and started shooting fire at him with for the most part he was dodging and pulled out his junglechucks.

When Kevin saw the he used lodestars power to summon the nunchucks to him and then charged at Casey, who had no time to dodge and got punched in the gut sending him up a little bit and then punched in the back sending him back down to the ground with enough force to make a small crater in the ground.

He then turned around and set his sights on Lily who was backing up in apparent fear after seeing what Kevin did to her friends and fellow rangers. I activated the advanced Omnitrix and dialed up Echo Echo and pushed down on the faceplate transforming into him. I then stood in front of Lily protectively with my clones surrounding Kevin and all he did was laugh and said "you really think that puny Alien can defeat me."

I said "maybe" and I turned back to Lily and said "you may want to cover your ears" and she did so and I announced my attack **"Wall of sound."** It seemed to not be working and I turned one of my clones to Lily and said "get out of here we'll meet up again as soon as I finish this" and Kevin said "you mean I'll kill her after I kill you" and I said "get of here now."

Just as Kevin was destroying my clones I pushed the symbol on my chest after turning it a quarter of the way around and I turned ultimate as he finished destroying the last of my clones. I said "I really wish it didn't have to go like this but I have to stop you before you hurt anyone else" and I sent two of my sound disks at him and multiplied them.

As it looked like he was going to destroy them one by one I said "sonic doom" and he surrounded by a sound field and was screaming in pain. Just as I finished it he collapsed on the ground and Lily came up and said "what's going to happen to him" and I transformed back and after two flashed I pulled out my equipment cube.

I pushed 1 on it and said "he's going to prison where he belongs for threating human lives" and I picked up the projector from the ground and said to her "get behind me" and she asked "Why?" I said "just do it trust me" and she did so and I pulled the trigger and opened the portal to the null void behind Kevin although I could still feel the pull from it however Lily wasn't too far behind me and started getting sucked up into said portal."

I used another function of the advanced Omnitrix to transform my arm into a diamondhead one and turned it into a pickaxe type thing and plunged it into the ground while grabbing her with my other arm which I had transformed into a swampfire one to grab her before she got sucked into the null void. The portal sucked up Kevin and stayed for a few moments but then disappeared and I let go of Lily and transformed my arms back into their normal human ones.

She asked "what exactly was on the other side of that portal" and I said "the null void which is a kind of a dimensional prison where the worst of the worst are banished to by the plumbers." She said "I know I'm probably going to feel really dumb for asking this but what do plumbers have to do with that prison dimension."

I said "not plumbers, the plumbers which are basically intergalactic cops who are stationed on different planets to protect them from people who deserve to be in the null void." She said "I don't understand any of this" and I said "you will with time" and she said "if you say so" and I said "why don't you go grab Theo and bring him to me if he needs any healing while I tend to Casey."

She walked over to the building that Kevin had thrown Theo through the wall of and into the building through the hole in wall while I walked over to Casey. Since I had the master control unlocked I thought about that alien that I had encountered in a different dimension and I transformed into it as if the advance Omnitrix had read my thoughts.

When the transformation was complete, I had turned into an alien with green skin with small bits of red at the joint areas and I had antennae on my forehead. I placed my hands over Casey's prone form and after a moment a yellow/orangeish glow came out of them and shortly after Casey started stirring from being knocked unconscious.

When he tried to get up I said "wait for just a moment" and he stayed still while I finished healing him I said "and you're done" and he said "what exactly did you do." I said "I just healed you" and he said "thanks I feel better than ever" and I said "well I am your team's protector so I figured it was in my job description to heal you guys when needed."

Just then Lily came out of the hole in the wall of the building with Theo leaning on her a bit and I walked over to them and said "lay him down right here" and she laid him at my feet. I placed my hands over him and healed him the exact same why I had healed Casey and when he sat up and said "thank you" and I said "it's the job of a protector who can heal to heal when a team needs it is it not."

He nodded and got up and I transformed back into my human form and we all walked back to jungle karma pizza to have some lunch.

 **Okay before anyone who liked having Kevin as a part of Ben's team in alien force and ultimate alien sorry for this chapter but hey I felt it would be better if this were an alternate reality for Ben where he was still a hero but without a team. I know that he had help from his team in the show more than a few times but I was always wondering what would it be like if he didn't have help facing people like Vilgax and Kevin.**

 **Anyway sorry for breaking the upload once every two days pattern but this chapter took a little bit more time to write. Also for those who liked ultimate Kevin you're welcome and if you're thinking that both Vilgax and Kevin went to the null void you're wrong. I'm not going to come out and say what happened to them right now but in the next chapter that will explain what happened to them while it may be a little shorter then these chapters have been before now.**

 **So I have nothing else to say regarding this chapter so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
